Mission Accomplished
by Nonnie88
Summary: Distracting Kevin from work is easy for Jackie to do. SMUT.


**My first venture into Army Wife territory.**

**Been a fan for years, but having the addition of Kelli Williams to the cast made me 'obsessed' LOL**

**So.. Here it is.. **

**Big thanks to SassyCop for the BETA :)!  
Especially for my friends LornaCat and JustLikeGill**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin was working in bed.

Again.

Albeit he was clad only in his boxers, more lounging on the bed. He looked rather hot and delectable. The fact was, he was doing actual 'work' work; Army work. He certainly wasn't working to give Jackie an orgasm that night, which as far as she was concerned should be the only kind of work that should be allowed in bed.

After all, she'd had a rough day trying to organize sending Min-Ji's belongings back to Korea with the FRG. Normally she would have been fine with doing it herself, but with everything that had happened in Narubu with the troops and everyone on base still coming to terms with Min-Ji's death the help was appreciated. She just wanted to go home and make love to her man.

Seriously.

It wasn't as if he wouldn't enjoy it, too.

Jackie rooted through her lingerie drawer. She hoped to find something that would be sure to catch his attention, but as she turned around to look over at him he remained focused on whatever briefing he was reading instead of her slight dilemma over whether she should choose a baby pink teddy or a red silky nightgown.

The red silky nightgown it was then. Jackie grinned at a memory from the last time she had worn that particular item, a hot, steamy sex session ensued and made her feel like she was in her teens again.

She sauntered over to the bathroom, and glanced back once again to see if he admired the sway of her hips.

Nope, he continued to read away.

In the bathroom she changed into the silky material and even put on the matching thong, which was uncomfortable but it was sure to attract attention. She checked herself in the mirror, her hands tried to do something with her hair to poof it up and give it some life but she eventually flattened it down and resigned herself to go natural, it was the way that Kevin liked after all.

She felt she looked pretty good regardless, she could see her erect nipples through the material of her nightgown as she smoothed it down over her stomach, her skin creamy white against the brightness of the red.

Jackie walked over to the doorway of their bedroom and opened the door. She leaned against the frame slightly and fidgeted with the bottom of the gown. "Kevin," she purred.

"Yeah." He didn't even look up.

She sighed, not giving in she walked over to the bed and stood at the foot of it. "Kevin," she repeated.

"Yeah," he said again, but this time he did look up at her, then looked back down at his page and then back up again in a double take. "Whoa," he said.

"Mmmhmm."

"Uh, have I missed something, an anniversary?" he asked, eyebrows high up on his forehead.

"No, Kevin, not an anniversary, just a little surprise is all," she said. "What are you reading?"

He ducked his head. "It's a briefing on what's still going on in Narubu, seeing as there's going to be an investigation I thought I should be ahead of things," he said. "You know I have to work twice as hard on this stuff if I want to get that third star."

"You know, you should give yourself some credit, you're better at it than you think," she said.

"That's reassuring, since I don't think I could be any worse."

She pulled the papers quickly from his grasp and placed them neatly on the bedside table. She frowned slightly when she noticed she couldn't see a manila folder for them to be contained. Home filing was next on her list, after she made love to her husband. "Why don't we talk all about it over breakfast," Jackie whispered.

"Jackie -"

They both knew his protest was only half-hearted. "Breakfast," she reiterated firmly, and for good measure she gave him a solid view of her thong-clad behind.

He gulped. "Well, yes ma'am."

She got up on the bed and straddled his waist as his hands moved to her hips. He gripped them and gave her a grin she knew as his signature grin when he knew he was about to get some, she found it quite endearing.

She bent her head down to his for a kiss. She cupped his face in her hands, and rubbed her thumbs over the stubble on his cheek. She felt a sudden pang of guilt that she had distracted him from his work on the Narubu investigation. What if he was tired? Trying to seduce him would be a mistake.

"Are you sure this is all right?" Jackie blurted suddenly, as she sats upright and folded her arms across her chest and tried to cover up her hardened nipples.

He blinked at her, and frowned. "Are you kidding me?"

"I… You... I just don't want to do this and have you not be able to concentrate on your work and not be able to answer any questions about Narubu and-"

He cut her off with a kiss. His hands reached up under her nightgown, the roughness of them smoothed over the supple skin of her ass. "Believe me when I tell you this. There... is... nothing I'd rather be doing right now," as he rasped the words against her lips.

Jackie smiled, and felt a little childish that she had even brought it up in the first place, they had been married too long for that. "Okay. I'll do my best to make it worth your while."

"I'm looking forward to that."

They grinned at each other, then kissed some more, their hands searched, their breath quickened. Kevin tugged at her nightgown, pulled it up over her head, and left her in only her red thong. Jackie wondered, not for the first time, why she even bothered with the nice things in the first place. But when he took her nipple into his mouth, all internal complaints about pretty clothing evaporated.

She let him suckle there for a long moment. Her eyes closed, she enjoyed the sensation, the sounds of his mouth opening and closing over her breast, before moving to the other. She arched her back against his face, but then she opened her eyes, pulled away from him quickly, pushed him onto his back, and proceeded to return the favor.

His breath released in a slow hiss when her lips latched on to his left nipple. She took the small nub between her teeth and nibbled gently, then swirled her tongue around the pink flesh. Kevin reached down to cup her breast and squeezed it lightly in time with the movements of her tongue.

She pulled away from him, swept her mouth down the center of his chest, the tang of salt on her tongue. His breath hitched when she reached down and pulled off his boxers; a moan escaped when she grasped his now-erect cock in her hand.

Jackie looked up at Kevin's face as he let out a groan before she ran her tongue up and down his shaft. She then circled the head, lapped at it, and placed soft kisses around the ridge. She enjoyed the taste of him, the feel of his hard, velvety flesh yielding beneath her. Another moan came from Kevin as she took him completely in her mouth, ran her tongue against the underside of his shaft, pulled up and sucked softly, then sank down again.

"God, Jackie," he muttered, and she felt his hand smooth her hair, and push it away from her face. He then grabbed it and pulled slightly as she continued to bob up and down upon him. She cast her gaze up at him; he was propped up on an elbow, his lips parted, his eyes dark with passion as he watched her. She cupped his balls, and was rewarded with a thready groan, his eyes fluttered shut, his head fell back.

She moved her hand back to his shaft and stroked it in rhythm with her mouth, moving a little faster, sucking a little harder, and by the time he groaned her name again her jaw had started to hurt.

"Oh god, Jackie... Now," he gasped out, she sucked once more before she released him from her mouth, and placed one last gentle kiss on his tip before she let go of him completely.

He moved his hand from her hair to her neck and pulled her back up toward him. He kissed her hard, tangled his hands in her hair, then slid them down to cup her ass, and traced the line of her thong. "I love you in this," he whispered, as he snapped the material against her.

"Uh... I know," she said, as she nipped lightly at his jaw.

"But I'm going to take it off you now," he added.

She smiled and let him flip her on to her back, then watched as he tugged at the small bit of material, pulled it down the length of her legs and threw it aside. His hand moved to cover her sex; his head moved forward allowing his mouth to close around the tip of her breast. He teased her, just like she had teased him. He suckled and stroked, and brought her to the edge; then he moved to lay down beside her and caressed her hip, and silently urged her to get on top of him once more.

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him easily. She grasped his cock and sank slowly down onto it. She liked it this way; her being in charge. They moved together, unhurried at first, her hips twisted, his cock thrusted, his hand on her breast, her palms flat against his chest.

"God Jackie, so much better than work," he panted.

She laughed and leaned back, putting one hand on his thigh and the other diving to the back of his head. She grabbed hold of his hair as he sat up slightly, and gripped her hips. The rhythm increased as he jutted up into her faster and faster. Her ass slammed down onto him again and again; and he felt so good, so hot, so full. She moaned louder and louder as he continued to thrust. She closed her eyes and removed her hand from his head and started playing with her clit. She knew this wouldn't last much longer, and sure enough a moment later she heard "Jackie, Oh god… Just… Just… Oh...," And he pumped into her frantically once, twice, three times, before he spilled inside her in a hot rush. She stroked her clit harder, and felt the pressure build. Kevin's cock still twitched inside her, and she heard him whisper gruffly, "Come on, come on," and his left hand came down to help her as his cock continued to twitch inside her. His right hand found her breast and squeezed slightly, fingers twisting her nipples, as he stroked faster and harder.

"Oh God..." Jackie let out harshly as she came. She fell forward and gripped around Kevin's neck. Her head fell to his shoulder and a high-pitched sound escaped her throat as she contracted around him. When it was over she stayed frozen in place, while she gasped for air, tried to think clearly again.

Jackie pulled away, before she moved in to kiss him.

They kissed, slowly, still breathing hard. Finally he slipped out of her and they rolled to nestle beside one another. He wrapped his arms around her, pushed her hair out of her face, and brushed his fingers down her bare back.

"So that was nice," he said conversationally, and gave a little laugh as he said it.

"Hmmm, I thought so too." She ran her hand over his chest. "Very nice indeed."

"You know..." Kevin started and then stopped.

"Know what?"

"It's nothing."

"Must have been something for you to start talking."

"I guess. I just wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Working in bed," he said quietly. "I know it makes you crazy."

"It's okay," Jackie whispered, "It's just, we hardly see each other because of work, well not work per say but you know what I mean. I sometimes feel that we drift apart and we need to be grounded in a place that is just ours, just you and me. Just this," she gave him a quick kiss, "and not what you're going to be doing about Narubu or anything else like that."

"I know," Kevin stated. "And contrary to popular belief I completely prefer being here with you than being in meetings, or working out what I am supposed to be doing with what happened over in Africa."

"Yeah, I was pretty much able to figure that out." She mumbled against his neck. "And I would say mission accomplished at the fact that I managed to distract you from such work," she said dryly.

Jackie rolled over onto her side so Kevin could snuggle up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and aligned his legs with hers. They both knew that by morning they would be on opposite sides of the bed, but it was always nice to start out this way. "Night," he said faintly, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good night," she said, her thoughts had already drifted away and she could hear Kevin's breathing even out as he drifted off before she closed her eyes and followed him into sleep.

* * *

**Lemme know what you all thought.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Honor x**


End file.
